Redecorating can be used to transform a dull room into a reflection of personal or contemporary style. Time, budget and functionality are considerations. This is especially true when the room is a bedroom. Bedrooms are considered the place of relaxation and it is, therefore, desirable to redecorate with minimal stress.
Customized home decorating is expensive and requires an interior decorator and purchasing designer furniture, art and other accessories. This may be appropriate for someone desiring a complete design overhaul but is too costly and impractical for someone desiring a simple change. Home design books, magazines and television shows provide insight and fresh ideas to those working with a small budget, but some of the options are too bold and require numerous changes. Furthermore, these do-it-yourself projects teach destruction of the furniture because to achieve the desired effect, the owner must saw, hammer, staple, strip or use harsh adhesives to modify the furniture.
One redecorating option is to refinish one's current headboard and footboard. This option is not desirable because the time-intensive labor required to properly re-finish the bed must be repeated whenever the homeowner wants to update the decor. As used herein, a “bed” is a headboard and footboard and can optionally include side rails. Furthermore, the bed may be an antique or family heirloom and the classic significance would be decreased by stripping, painting or stenciling the bed.
Another option is to purchase a new headboard and footboard. While the owner may get the most up to date look, he or she has also spent from hundreds to thousands of dollars. If the owner prefers coordinating furniture, then they must invest additional money for a bedroom set. Purchasing a new bed may be unnecessary when the current bed is of superior craftsmanship.
To overcome these obstacles, the prior art provided a variety of headboard and footboard assemblies and decoration choices. These alternatives are limited in that some require purchasing a new headboard and footboard that are merely collapsible and flimsy metal or cardboard frames sparsely covered with fabric (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,349; 4,646,376; and 5,099,988). Other options include a headboard cover attached to the headboard with a host of snaps and ties (U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,779).
It would be desirable to provide a means to maintain current home decorating trends without significant financial or time investment. It would also be desirable to change the appearance of a bed while preserving the existing headboard and footboard. It would be further desirable to provide a high level of consumer control and allows the consumer to easily and economically maintain current home decorating trends.